1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns piperidine-2,6-dione derivatives which are active as inhibitors of tumor necrosis factor released by cells, the preparation of these derivatives, as well as their application as pharmaceutically-active ingredients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tumor necrosis factor α (TNFα) is a cytokine, mainly produced by macrophages, which causes inflammation, fever, cardiovascular dysfunction, hemorrhage and a series of acute reactions similar to acute infection and shock when it is applied in humans and animals. Excessive or uncontrolled TNFα in animals or humans often indicates one of the following diseases:
1) Endotoxaemia and/or toxic shock syndrome [Tracey et al., Nature 330, 662-4 1987; Hinshaw et al., Circ Shock 30,279-92 (1990)];
2) Cachexia [Dezube et al., Laucet, 335(8690), 662(1990)]; or
3) Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS) [Millar et al., Laucet 2(8665), 712-714(1989)].
TNFα also plays an important role in bone resorption diseases including arthritis [Betolinni et al., Nature 319, 516-8 (1986)]. TNFα may stimulate bone resorption by stimulating the formation and activation of osteoclast and resist the formation of bone, which was shown both by in vitro and in vivo experiments.
At the present, a disease which is most commonly linked to TNFα released by tumor and host tissue is hypercalcemia, which is closely related to malignant tumors [Calci. Tissue Int. (US) 46(Suppl.), S3-10(1990)]. The immune response is closely related to an increased concentration of TNFα in serum of the patient after bone marrow transplantation [Holler et al., Blood, 75(4), 1011-1016(1990)].
Fatal hyperacute neurogenic syndrome brainstem-type malaria, which is the most dangerous type of malaria, is also linked to high levels of TNFα in blood. When this kind of malaria occurs, the levels of TNFα in serum is directly related to the disease, which often occurs during an acute attack of malaria in patients [Grau et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 320(24), 1586-91(1989)].
TNFα plays an important role in chronic pneumonia as well. The storage of silicon-containing particles can cause silicosis. Silicosis is a pulmonary fibrosis, which causes progressive respiratory failure. In an animal pathological model, TNFα antibody can fully block the progress of mice lung fibrosis caused by silica dust [Pignet et al., Nature, 344:245-7 (1990)]. It was also proved that TNFα levels are abnormally high in serum of animals with pulmonary fibrosis caused by silica dust or asbestos dust in animal experiments [Bissonnette et al., Inflammation 13(3), 329-339(1989)]. Pathological research reveals that TNFα levels in the lungs of Pneumal Sarcoidosis patients is much higher than that of ordinary people [Baughman et al., J. Lab. Clin. Med. 115(1), 36-42(1990)]. It follows that TNFα inhibitor should have a great significance in the treatment of chronic pulmonary disease and lung injury.
The reason for inflammation occurring in the body of patient having reperfusion injury may be abnormal levels of TNFα. TNFα is regarded as the chief cause inducing tissue injury caused by ischemia [Uadder et al., PNAS 87, 2643-6(1990)].
Besides, it has been shown that TNFα may start retroviral replication including that of HIV-1 [Duh et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 86, 5974-8(1989)]. T-cells need to be activated before HIV infects them. Once the activated T-cells are infected by virus (HIV), those T-cells must be in an activated state so that HIV virus genes are able to be expressed and/or replicated successfully. Cytokines, especially TNFα, play an important role in the process of HIV protein expression or viral replication controlled by T-cells. So, inhibition of TNFα formation can in turn inhibit HIV replication in T-cells [Poll et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 87,782-5(1990);Monto et al., Blood 79,2670(1990); Poll et al., AIDS Res. Human Retrovirus, 191-197(1992)].
cAMP can control many functions of cells, such as inflammation response, including asthma, and inflammation [Lome and Cheng, Drugs of the futune, 17(9), 799-807, 1992]. When inflammation occurs, increased cAMP concentration in white cells inhibits white cell activation and then releases inflammation regulatory factors including TNFα so as to exacerbate inflammation in patients. Consequently, the inhibition of TNFα release can alleviate inflammation diseases including asthma.
Several doctors, including Yu Yanyan, have found that TNFα plays an important role in the process of liver necrosis in viral hepatitis patients. [Yu Yanyan etc., Chinese Journal of Internal Medicine 1996, 35:28-31]. This shows that TNFα inhibitors may play a great role in the treatment of chronic hepatic disease and liver injury.
Several researchers, including Li Yingxu, have found that levels of tumor necrosis factors are significantly increased on synthesis and secretion of human monocyte in patients with chronic hepatic disease and other cell factor secretions are induced (for example, Il-1β, Il-6 and Il-8). They are both involved in hepatocellular injury process [Journal of Qiqihar Medical Colleg, 22(10):1119-1120,2001]. Their results are in accordance with the conclusions of Yoshioka etc. [Hepatology, 1989, 10:769-777] and Wang Xin etc. [Chinese Journal of Infectious Diseases,1997,15(2):85-88]. It has also been found that thalidomide, the small molecular inhibitor of TNFα, is able to inhibit TNFα secreted by human monocyte in hepatitis patients, which lays a foundation of molecular pathology for TNFα inhibitor applied on hepatitis, cirrhosis and liver cancer therapy.
TNFα induces certain inflammation responses, such as aggregation and adhesion of inflammatory cells, increased dilatation and permeability of micro-vessels, fever, increased neutrophil in circulation, and hemodynamic changes, and further causes kidney cell injury by stimulating synthesis and release of inflammation cytokine [Abboud H. E. Kidney Int. 1993; 43:252-267], expression of cell adhesion molecule [Egido J. et al, Kidney Int. 1993; 43(suppl 39):59-64], synthesis and release of prostaglandin G2 (PGE2) and platelet-activating factor (PAF)[Gammusi G. et al., Kidney Int., 43(suppl 39):32-36]. It has been shown that TNFα plays an important role in the development of nephritis.
TNFα regulates the differentiation of B lymphocytes and reinforces the cytotoxicity of natural killer cells (NK), so as to participate in the regulation of immunological function by the activation of hyperplasia of macrophages and immunologically stimulating T-lymphocytes.
Therefore, it is an effective strategy to decrease TNFα levels and/or increase cAMP levels so as to cure many inflammatory, infectious, immunological or malignant tumor diseases, including but not limited to septic shock, endotoxic shock, hemodynamic shock, septic syndrom, post ischemic reperfusion injury, malaria, mycobacterial infection, meningitis, psoriasis, congestive heart failure, fibrotic disease, cachexia, transplant immune rejection, cancer, autoimmune disease, opportunistic infection in AIDS, rheumatoid arthritis (RA), hepatitis, nephritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, and so on. Accordingly, research and development on small molecular TNFα inhibitors with low toxicity and high efficiency has a great public significance and economic value.